Nickname
by shiroratsukari
Summary: Nickname: a name added to or substituted for the proper name of a person, place, etc., as a form of affection, ridicule, or familiarity. Lavi thinks the definition is rather incomplete though.


Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Author's note: The definition comes from dictionary. com . I changed a bit of it to suit the story (more of a wording choice than anything though).

**Nickname**

_Nickname: a __name__ added to or substituted for the proper name of a person, place, etc., as a form of affection, ridicule, or familiarity._

Panda-jiji was the first. It only made sense with the way he always draws those dark circles around his eyes.

"We are going to join the Black Order starting today."

So we took the underground cannel and were introduced to the supervisor and his assistant.

"My name's Lenalee, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Lenalee huh? Lena then!"

Only Panda calls her that now though. The first reason being the near death experience I had with Komui, the second being the Panda himself nearly killing me.

"Form no attachments! Don't go breaking the rules before we've even begun!" he said as he pummeled me to the ground with his giant panda claws.

"But it's not 'cause I'm getting attached!" I'd fought back. Now, he's taken up to calling her Lena while I call her Lenalee. Ironic. Or perhaps he's realized why I even gave her the nickname in the first place?

The third was a near death experience too.

"Yuu-kun! Come here my cute apprentice. Meet your new friend." General Tiedoll had introduced us when Yuu happened to pass by.

"Hiya Yuu! Nice ta meet'cha."

The next few seconds consisted of my life flashing before my eyes as a far too sharp katana was nearly driven through my throat.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you!"

So just for kicks I decided to stop calling him that and start calling him Yuu-chan instead.

"How'bout Yuu-chan then?"

If I thought I was staring at death two seconds earlier, I would've been dead wrong, thankfully Lenalee passed by and knocked some sense into Yuu in the form of a clipboard. So I got to live past that day.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to Hevlaska and your innocence."

Innocence. It was decided that if possible, gramps and I would become exorcists. But the only way that could happen was if the two of us were compatible with innocence. Which it turned out, we were. I got many stares that day as I carried on conversations with my innocence. But really, it seemed to me that the innocence in my hand had a mind of its own. And since it would be the closest thing to me from now on, it _definitely_ needed a nickname.

"Tettsui huh? Iron hammer? Lousy name don't you think?" I asked my innocence as I held it up for the first time, "Ōzuchi Kozuchi it is then."

The Panda sent me flying that day for what he called my stupidity.

And so days became months and months became years.

"Hey, what's got you so high strung Yuu-chan?"

"Call me that again and I'll kill you! Baka usagi!" he'd answered as he drew his mugen.

Backing away as far as I could I tried to change the topic, "eh…I uh…heard there was a new member?"

"Che, must be talking about that stupid Moyashi."

"…Moyashi?"

So Panda and I were sent to meet the "Moyashi". But I didn't feel it necessary to call him that since it was Yuu's nickname for him and it would do for when I needed it the most.

Then the Moyashi and I met Kuro-chan. His name really was too much of a hassle to say and besides, I think we get along so he gets a nickname too.

But things happened and I met a guy I wanted to give a nickname to for the opposite reason of Kuro-chan. Two Spot. His name was shorter than his nickname so it definitely wasn't for convenient's sake that I called him that. It was because he'd been mean and suspected Allen…I mean, the Moyashi.

Wait.

I gave someone a nickname because I didn't like how they treated someone I was recording?

Not good.

Two Spot shouldn't have been called Two Spot. Because I didn't even need a nickname for him for my usual reason.

Kuro-chan, Moyashi, Ōzuchi Kozuchi, Yuu-chan, Lena, Panda-jiji.

That's how I'll remember them when they're erased.

In the history I record they will be known as Arystar Krory III, Allen Walker, Tettsui, Yuu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, and Bookman.

So when I leave this place after I've finished recording it won't be difficult at all. Because you see, there never existed a(n) "Kuro-chan", "Moyashi", "Ōzuchi Kozuchi", "Yuu-chan", "Lena" or "Panda-jiji" there only existed "Arystar Krory III", "Allen Walker", "Tettsui", "Yuu Kanda", "Lenalee Lee", and "Bookman".

_Nickname: a __name__ added to or substituted for the proper name of a person, place, etc., as a form of affection, ridicule, or familiarity._

But I feel that definition is definitely missing something.

_Nickname: a __name__ added to or substituted for the proper name of a person, place, etc., as a form of affection, ridicule, familiarity, __**or a means of differentiation.**_

**-End-**

Thanks for reading! Suggestions, comments and critiques are more than welcome!


End file.
